


I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

by orphan_account



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe;<br/>Fitzgerald Grant is still running for the president of the United States of America, however this time it is Mellie that falls for Olivia not Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Mellie had her hands rested softly on the dark skinned girls hips, and Olivia had her arms gently wrapped around Mellie's neck. As they stood close in the hallway their bodies close together, feeling the others warm breath against their face.

Neither girl wanted too move from the position they were in, until Cyrus called Olivia from the conference room they were set up in. Olivia sighed against Mellie's shoulder, before pulling away from their embrace, reluctantly heading into the room full of people who weren't Mellie.

That's all liv recognised anymore, Mellie and people who weren't Mellie, not that she was complaining about the fact.

Liv was busy prepping Fitz for the speech he had in about half an hour, when Mellie walked beside them after getting dressed, she had her curly hair pinned up on her head, she was wearing a purple dress with a tight fitting bodice and a lose skirt, with a black belt and black high heels. Olivia immediately directed her glance away from the beautiful woman stood besides her, "hi Mel" Olivia whispered, "hi livvie" she whispered sweetly, before she was dragged away by Cyrus.

\--------------

They were sat on a coach on the way too Virginia for their next stop on the tour, fitz was sat near the back having meeting and Olivia and Mellie were sitting further forward, a few seats away from the other.

Olivia carefully and quietly got up from her seat and slid besides Mellie, "hi Mel" she said so only the girl sat besides her could hear her, "livvie" the slightly older woman whispered, linking her hand with Olivia's between them on the chair. Olivia rested her head on Mellie's shoulder, drifting into the first comfortable sleep she had, had the entire campaign.

Mellie smiled as she watched the dark skinned girl sleep, her breath peaceful and steady.

\--------------

Olivia was stood on the ballroom floor, talking with Fitz and Cyrus, not talking about much at all when Mellie walked up with two beers and a glass of wine. She handed the wine too Olivia, "thank you Mellie" she said sweetly taking a drink of her wine. She then handed one bear to Fitz and take a drink from the other, "so lady like mel" Olivia laughed out, "you know me liv, it's beer or vodka" Mellie replied smiling.

Olivia walked into the bathroom, she looked into the mirror too fix her already perfect hair and makeup.

A minute later Mellie walked into the bathroom, to find the beautiful younger woman looking in the mirror. She walked past the stalls pushing all the doors open to check no one was in the bathroom.

Mellie walked up behind Olivia, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls waist, "you are going to kill me in that dress" she whispered tracing her hands along, Olivia's body, her white dress which clung too her skin which made her look even hotter.

Olivia turned around to face Mellie, their bodies pressed together as they stood in silence, Mellie holding the slightly younger woman too her chest, as Olivia's breath relaxed, as it always did when she was with Mellie.

They were broken apart from their embrace when Cyrus knocked on the bathroom door "Mellie, it's time for your dance with Fitz" he called in, "okay I'm coming" she called out, pulling away from Olivia, the young woman's brown eyes turning sad again, Mellie gave her an apologetic smile before leaving.

\--------------

They were sat on a plane, Fitz was up front and, Olivia, Mellie, Cyrus, Hollis and Verna, were sat on a conference table at the back, they were discussing what to do about defiance.

Olivia had her head in her hands, "we can't do this" she sighed, "it's not fair on him" she said. Mellie moved closer too her, pulling Olivia into her chest, "Liv we promised him we would help him win, this is how we help him win" she explained softly to the slightly younger woman, "but we can't keep it from him, we have to ask him" she said sadly.

Mellie took Olivia's face in her hands looking into the dark skinned woman's sad brown eyes, "we can't tell him livvie, it will ruin him" Mellie explained too her, "okay Mel" she said sadly as she cuddled into Mellie blocking the others out focusing on the sent of the slightly older woman's perfume.

"Mellie" she mumbled sadly, into the older woman's chest, "go to sleep liv" the older woman said playing with her soft hair, as Olivia drifted too sleep in Mellie's arms.

\--------------

It was finally the day of getting the poll results, the ones from defiance, Olivia felt so guilty because she knew they would win but at what cost.

Mellie walked up too Olivia, "livvie sweetie try to look less guilty" she whispered, secretly linking her hand with Olivia's behind their backs.

The piece of paper came out of the machine, it had printed on it, in block letters, 'winner : Fitzgerald Grant'. Screams erupted in the room, Fitz ran up to Olivia and Mellie pulling his wife into his arms, the two were smiling as Fitz spun Mellie around.

He then was called over too Cyrus so, he could be congratulated by everyone else, leaving Mellie and Olivia alone. The younger woman pulled Mellie into her arms, hugging her tight, "your going to be the First Lady Mel" she said happily, "yeah" Mellie said kinda sad, "look at me Mel, this is better than having me okay, you don't need me, so go be happy for your husband" Olivia said softly pulling away from Mellie.

Mellie missed Olivia in her arms almost immediately, as the slightly younger woman walked over too Fitz, so she could congratulate him.

\--------------

It was the inaugural ball, Fitz had already left about half an hour ago, which left Mellie alone.

When Olivia noticed Mellie stood at the side of the ballroom floor, she was staring at the dance floor, she was wearing, a long lose dark purple, almost black gown, which looked so beautiful on her.

She walked over to the slightly older woman standing beside her, "what is the First Lady doing over here by herself" Olivia asked her softly, watching the ballroom floor, "watching this beautiful woman in this beautiful tight white dress, who is dancing with everybody but me and I'm wishing I could dance with her" Mellie explained softly and barely audible, "she's wishing she could dance with you too" Olivia said sweetly smiling moving slightly closer to Mellie.

\--------------

Mellie lead Olivia into her office, Fitz was all the way in his office at the other end of the west wing.

Mellie turned on music from her phone, placing it on the desk before walking up too the beautiful girl stood in her office, "Olivia Pope may I have this dance" she said taking the dark skinned girls hand, pulling their bodies together, starting too slowly dance around her office.

Olivia rested her head against Mellie's chest, "I love you Mel" she whispered softly, her eyes turning sad, filling with tears, "I love you more Livvie" Mellie replied, holding Olivia closer, just swaying slightly, no longer moving.

Olivia moved her arms up Mellie's back wrapping them around her neck, she pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around the taller woman's waist, and Mellie held Olivia up in the position as the started to softly kiss, the slight older woman, the dark skinned woman tangled her hands in Mellie's soft wavy hair deepening the kiss.

Mellie dropped Olivia, causing the younger woman too cuddle back into the taller woman's chest as she closed her eyes which were starting to fill with tears again, "Mellie, I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will"


End file.
